


The Romeo et Juliette Translation Project

by rosalinecapulet



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalinecapulet/pseuds/rosalinecapulet
Summary: A compilation of translated lyrics for a hypothetical English restaging of Romeo et Juliette, de la Haine a L'Amour. Some songs which are usually featured have been omitted, and the songs are listed in the order which I would use for my production.





	1. Tracklist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start us off, here's my outline for what this show's tracklisting will look like in its finished form. I'll be adding "chapters" onto this periodically as I finish new translations. The songs are listed here in the order I would use in my hypothetical English production.

1\. Verone  
2\. Gyűlölet  
3\. La Demande en Mariage  
4\. Tu Dois te Marier (2001)  
5\. Un Jour  
6\. Les Rois du Monde  
7\. J’ai Peur  
8\. L’Amour Heureux  
9\. C’est Pas Ma Faute  
10\. Le Balcon  
11\. Les Beaux Les Laids  
12\. Aimer

13\. On Dit Dans la Rue  
14\. C’est le Jour  
15\. Le Duel  
16\. Mort de Mercutio  
17\. La Vengeance  
18\. Duo du Desespoir  
19\. Le Chant de L’Alouette  
20\. Demain  
21\. On Prie  
22\. Le Poison  
23\. Comment Lui Dire  
24\. Mort de Romeo  
25\. La Mort de Juliette  
26\. Coupables

27\. Avoir 20 Ans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some songs that I removed from my to-do list because I don’t plan to include them in my hypothetical production (the biggest omissions are Et Voila Qu'elle Aime, Avoir Une Fille, Sans Elle, Par Amour, and J'sais Plus).
> 
> All of these were previously posted on tumblr, though the versions featured here are slightly altered in some cases. (as well as translations for La Haine, Tybalt, La Folie, Je Reve, and Lehetetlen, all of which have been cut from my final plan). A version of this tracklist that includes those songs can be found here: https://rosalinecapulet.dreamwidth.org/9594.html


	2. 1. Verone

Come one, come all to our city  
So dazzling and so pretty  
If you wanna see some sights  
Verona does it right

No matter how much you read  
This is nothing you’ve ever seen  
If you like a wild night  
Verona does it right

A crazy world, out of control  
Like nothing else you’ll ever know  
Hey, looks like we’ve got a guest today  
Who never should’ve came

Viva Verona, Bella Verona  
We wanna leave but yet we stay  
Fight every night and every day  
Two families, both out for revenge  
The Montagues and Capulets  
Don’t worry ‘bout which side to choose  
We’ve taken care of that for you  
Viva Verona, Bella Verona  
Instead of blood, we all have hate  
And madness running through our veins  
The gardens here are made to please  
The prettiest girls you’ll ever see  
We could have heaven just as well  
But instead we live in hell

Viva Verona

Here, we only know a life  
Filled with hatred and with strife  
If you’re looking for a fight  
Verona does it right

There’s nothing that I can do  
I can’t save myself or you  
It doesn’t matter what I say  
No one listens anyway

A crazy world, out of control  
Like nothing else you’ll ever know  
Hey, looks like we’ve got a guest today  
Who should’ve stayed away

Viva Verona, Bella Verona  
We wanna leave but yet we stay  
Fight every night and every day  
Two families, both out for revenge  
The Montagues and Capulets  
Don’t worry ‘bout which side to choose  
We’ve taken care of that for you  
Viva Verona, Bella Verona  
Instead of blood, we all have hate  
And madness running through our veins  
The gardens here are made to please  
The prettiest girls you’ll ever see  
We could have heaven just as well  
But instead we live in hell

Viva, Viva Verona  
We wanna leave but yet we stay  
Fight every night and every day  
Two families, both out for revenge  
The Montagues and Capulets  
Don’t worry ‘bout which side to choose  
We’ve taken care of that for you  
Viva Verona, Bella Verona  
Instead of blood, we all have hate  
And madness running through our veins  
The gardens here are made to please  
The prettiest girls you’ll ever see  
We could have heaven just as well  
But instead we live in hell

Verona, Verona  
Viva Verona


	3. 2. Gyűlölet

Lady Capulet:  
God in heaven  
Sees all your sins  
And he’ll punish  
Blind, brutish hate  
Is like a plague  
On your family name

The hate, the hate  
The Montagues are infected  
The hate, the hate  
With this incurable sickness  
The hate, the hate  
I see it burning in your eyes  
The hate, the hate  
I don’t know how you sleep at night  
Consumed by hate

Lady Montague:  
Scheme and connive  
Snakes in the night  
Biding their time  
The name Capulet  
Means blind hatred  
Devoid of reason

The hate, the hate  
The curse that lingers on our souls  
The hate, the hate  
But it’s the only way they know

Lady Capulet:  
The father’s sin  
Infects the sons and does them in  
The hate, the hate  
Makes sure the good can never win

Lady Montague:  
Here in your cage  
You can’t escape  
While your prayers fall on deaf ears  
So serve the devil while you have time  
You’ll pay at the end of the line

Lady Capulet/Lady Montague:  
This is your fate  
Inside the flames  
Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide  
And you only have yourself to blame  
Now the lord sees what you are inside

The life we live is just as well  
The road you’re on will lead to hell  
Don’t try to lie or to pretend  
You’ll get what’s coming in the end


	4. 5. Un Jour

Juliet:  
What can we know of love  
At just sixteen years old?  
There’s so much of this world  
That I’ve still yet to know  
What can we know of life  
When ours have just begun?  
And we spend all our time  
Waiting for the one who will love me  
Always and truly  
I know, somewhere, he’s hiding  
Love, bring him to me

Romeo:  
There are so many girls  
Who give their hearts to mine  
I’ve seen all of their tricks, yet  
They kill me every time  
I’ve known so many hearts  
I’m almost twenty years  
But always comes the part  
Where I can see their tears  
Fall from their eyes  
When they all realize  
That feeling, it evades me  
Love, I’m still waiting

One day, I will find her  
Someday, she who my heart waits for

Juliet:  
One day, my eyes will find his face  
There’ll be no words to say, someday

Romeo/Juliet:  
One day, we will cast off these weights  
And let our hearts escape  
One day, true love will come our way  
No longer will we wait, someday  
Someday, you will hold me closely  
And we won’t be lonely  
Our love will be so true  
That I’ll never leave you  
When death comes for our lives  
Our hearts will still survive  
One day

Someday, you will hold me closely  
And we won’t be lonely  
Our love will be so true  
That I’ll never leave you  
When death comes for our lives  
Our hearts will still survive  
One day

Romeo:  
One day

Juliet:  
Someday


	5. 6. Les Rois du Monde

Romeo:  
Kings of the world living on high  
They’ve got the power, but not in my eyes  
Kings of the world, so proud of their thrones  
One day they’ll see that it’s made out of bones 

Benvolio:  
Kings of the world, all dead inside  
Fight for a world that has already died  
Kings of the world, with their heads in the clouds  
But down here, we know what this life’s all about

Chorus:  
Seize every day and every night  
Come for the love, stay for the fight  
And if a pretty girl’s in sight  
She’ll make you feel alright  
Take every risk, don’t be afraid  
You can’t have pleasure without pain  
Sing and dance, take the chance  
Live forever, We’re the…

Mercutio:  
Kings of the world, free as the wind  
Looking for sins that we haven’t yet sinned  
Kings of the world, who cry for no one  
Come down here and see how to really have fun

Romeo:  
Kings of the world, going insane  
Always at war, it’s a king’s favorite game  
But in my eyes, they all look the same

Romeo/Benvolio/Mercutio:  
And after they’re gone, all that’s left is their name

Chorus:  
Seize every day and every night  
Come for the love, stay for the fight  
And if a pretty girl’s in sight  
She’ll make you feel alright  
Take every risk, don’t be afraid  
You can’t have pleasure without pain  
Sing and dance, take the chance  
Live forever, gonna

Seize every day and every night  
Come for the love, stay for the fight  
And if a pretty girl’s in sight  
She’ll make you feel alright  
Take every risk, don’t be afraid  
You can’t have pleasure without pain  
Sing and dance, take the chance  
Live forever, gonna

Seize every day and every night  
Come for the love, stay for the fight  
And if a pretty girl’s in sight  
She’ll make you feel alright  
Take every risk, don’t be afraid  
You can’t have pleasure without pain  
Sing and dance, take the chance  
We're gonna live forever


	6. 7. J'ai Peur

Brothers of blood, my dear friends  
Who I’ll love until the end  
Do you feel the touch of death  
As she comes to steal our breath?  
You think everything’s a joke  
Laugh in the face of tomorrow  
I, Romeo, felt her tonight  
And I confess, swallow my pride

I fear  
I fear  
That our time here’s almost up  
The sun turns us to dust  
That the stars that guide our way  
Will lead us astray  
I fear (x5)  
That our world’s gonna end  
Yeah, it’s just around the bend  
The emptiness inside  
Will haunt us ‘til we die

Brothers of blood, my dear friends  
Who aren’t afraid to take the chance  
The fruits of life are free for us  
But they’ll be killed by winter’s frost  
I’m young but I know the truth  
That we’re wasting away our youth  
And soon it’ll all be swept away  
We’re all just standing in our own graves

I fear  
I fear  
That all our parents’ lies  
Are ruining our lives  
For you, it’s so easy  
To pretend to be happy  
I fear(x4)  
The gods are in a rage  
Soon we’ll meet heaven’s flames  
And even if we pray  
It won’t keep them away

I fear (x2)  
Our time here’s almost up  
We’re turning into dust  
The stars that guide our way  
Are leading us astray  
You make it look so easy  
To pretend we’re happy  
I fear (x2)

To die at a young age  
That love will be a cage  
To sell our beauty  
And lose our sanity  
I fear (x3)


	7. 10. Le Balcon

Juliet:  
Tell me, which god or star above  
Am I to thank for this love  
Which one of you made it so  
That Juliet loves Romeo

Tell me, which god or star above  
Am I to thank for this love  
And even if there’s a price  
I’ll pay it with my life

And I know I should hate you hate you  
Romeo, son of Montague  
How could our fathers have known  
Juliet would love Romeo

Romeo:  
Tell me, which god or star above  
Am I to thank for this love  
Which one of you decided  
That Romeo loves Juliet

I’ll fight whoever I must  
Pray to whichever god above  
Just tell me why I must pay  
My only crime is love

Romeo/Juliet:  
As their hate tears them apart  
There’s only love in my heart  
And though we can’t change the past  
We’ve got a love to make last

Juliet:  
And even if there’s a fight  


Romeo:  
I know that we’ll be alright

Romeo/Juliet:  
Tell me, which god or star above  
Am I to thank for this love  
Which one of you decided  
That Romeo loves Juliet

Tell me, which god or star above  
Am I to thank for this love  
Which one of you made it so  
That Juliet loves Romeo


	8. 11. Les Beaux, Les Laids

Nurse:  
Ha ha ha, must be so easy  
Ha ha ha, choosing not to see  
They don’t understand  
They don’t feel anything  
And that’s why they laugh like this  
Ha ha ha, laugh until you cry  
And they’ll still be laughing  
On the day they die  
God, it’s so simple for these imbeciles  
To destroy their chance for a great romance  
To ruin their one chance

Benvolio:  
Ha ha ha, isn’t she funny?  
Oh, I think you’ve got  
The wrong man, honey  
How could Romeo ever keep his oaths?  
Look into his eyes and you’ll realize  
That, like us, he lies

Chorus:  
We’re all the same inside  
We’ve all got things to hide  
We laugh when love makes us afraid  
But still we pray it comes our way  
We want what we haven’t got  
We want to be who we’re not  
There are no heroes, just people  
The ugly and the beautiful

Nurse:  
Ha ha ha, you’re nothing but dogs  
Ha ha ha, I just shake you off  
Don’t know how you live  
Ignorance is bliss  
Yeah, it must be true  
‘Cause the proof is you  
Oh, it must be true

Mercutio:  
Ha ha ha, they’re in love, you say?  
Ha ha ha, no! This is just a game  
They’re just spoiled kids  
With no discipline  
Love is just for the ones  
Who the gods forgot  
Who deserve it

Chorus:  
We’re all the same inside  
We’ve all got things to hide  
We laugh when love makes us afraid  
But still we pray it comes our way  
We want what we haven’t got  
We want to be who we’re not  
There are no heroes, just people  
The ugly and the beautiful

Nurse/Benvolio/Mercutio:  
We all wear faces to cover our hearts  
But deep down, we know who we are  
Ugly, broken, beautiful

Chorus:  
We’re all the same inside  
We’ve all got things to hide  
We laugh when love makes us afraid  
But still we pray it comes our way  
We want what we haven’t got  
We want to be who we’re not  
There are no heroes, just people  
The ugly and the beautiful

We’re all the same inside  
We’ve all got things to hide  
There are no heroes, just people  
The ugly and the beautiful  
We’re ugly and we’re beautiful  
We’re ugly and we’re beautiful


	9. 13. On Dit Dans la Rue

Mercutio:  
Word on the street is  
Romeo’s gonna be killed  
Why are you so thoughtless?  
Be careful who you kiss

Benvolio:  
That’s not all they say  
Capulets want you slain  
A bounty’s on your head  
‘Cause Tybalt wants you dead

Benvolio & Mercutio:  
You’re floating through the air  
How are you so unaware?  
Your head’s up in the clouds  
But soon, you’ll come back down

Chorus/Romeo:  
You had no right/I’ve done nothing to you  
You had no right/Don’t you tell me what to do  
You had no right/If you know everything  
You had no right/Then explain why you doubt me  
You had no right/What do you want me to say?  
You had no right/Trust me, this is the only way  
You had no right/We just wanted to escape  
You had no right/We’re through with all this hate

Mercutio:  
Romeo always knew  
The best girls to screw  
But now you’ve really screwed  
Which girl it is you choose

Benvolio:  
Two whole families’ lives  
No girl’s worth that sacrifice  
You’ve brought back the same  
Hate you tried to escape

Mercutio & Benvolio:  
Your head’s up in the clouds  
But soon, they’ll cut you down  
You’ll pay for what you did  
When life gets its revenge

Chorus/Romeo:  
You had no right/I thought you’d understand  
You had no right/You my brothers, you my friends  
You had no right/Did you forget all the good  
You had no right/Times from our childhood  
You had no right/Remember those lonely nights  
You had no right/And the emptiness inside  
You had no right/Remember how we’d pray  
You had no right/For a change to come our way

Benvolio & Mercutio/Romeo:  
You could have any girl in town/I don’t care, she can watch me drown  
She’s the daughter of our enemy/It’s what the stars had planned for me  
You know this is gonna start a fight/No, no, no  
We’re asking you to just think twice

Romeo:  
No you won’t be  
Getting any  
Apologies  
From me

Chorus/Romeo:  
You had no right/No, I betrayed no one  
You had no right/Whatever you think I’ve done  
You had no right/Why are you so quick to judge  
You had no right/What happened to all our fun  
You had no right/What’s wrong with you, can’t you see  
You had no right/That now I’m finally free  
You had no right/And my only hope for you  
You had no right/Is that you can accept her, too

You had no right/Don’t talk to me about rights  
You had no right/‘Cause I won’t apologize  
You had no right/With you, I was someone  
You had no right/But without her, I’m no one

Chorus:  
You had no right!

Romeo:  
No, I don’t need forgiveness  
I don’t ask to be pardoned  
Without her, I’m no one

Chorus:  
You had no right)  
You had no right  
You had no right

Chorus/Romeo:  
You had no right/You’re crazy, I did nothing wrong

Chorus:  
You had no right  
None!


	10. 14. C'est le Jour

Women are just  
Lessons for us  
My first one was given to me  
When I was fifteen  
Each night, another  
Under the covers  
Yes, it’s true what they say  
I’m an excellent lover

Red, blonde, brunette  
All, except  
The only one  
Who counts at all  
Juliet, my dear  
The game ends here  
I watched her grow, I watch her  
Leave with a devil  
How can my Juliet love a Montague?  
A marriage that was born of vice without virtue

Now’s the time (x4)  
The time for me to make things right  
The time for me to take what’s mine  
Time to find him and kill him like  
She kills me inside  
Juliet was weak and now Romeo dies

Women are just  
Prisons for us  
I made my own in the heart of Juliet  
At fifteen  
I never told her and I probably never will  
Please don’t cry, Juliet, ‘cause Tybalt loves you still

Now’s the time (x4)  
The time for my victory  
To show him she belongs to me  
For Juliet, my heart is  
Burning in hell  
Tybalt’s dead inside, now Romeo as well

( Now’s the time )  
To die for jealousy  
Is this my legacy?  
My heart fears the night  
But I know I’ll be alright

Send me strength from above  
Today, Tybalt will die for his love  
I’m gonna find Romeo  
I’m gonna kill Romeo  
You’ll see my scars  
And learn that all men live with broken hearts


	11. 15. Le Duel

Mercutio:  
Tybalt, Tybalt, you’re gonna die  
Tybalt, Tybalt, no one will cry  
And when we’re done, I’ll be eating your heart  
But don’t get excited, ‘cause that’s just the start  
Walk around here like you’re better than us  
Everything about you makes me nauseous  
Tybalt, Tybalt, you better run

Tybalt:  
Mercutio, look at the mirror  
You damned yourself with the friends you’ve made here  
You’re nothing but dirt, a jester, a clown  
Who’s played his last joke and now you’re goin’ down  
I’ve spent my whole life awaiting this day  
Seeing you fall on the end of my blade  
Mercutio, you’ll die today

Romeo:  
What do you think you’re doing?  
Have you lost your minds?  
You’re forgetting the law  
There’s no need to fight  
Weapons down

Chorus:  
Live, live and let live  
We don’t wanna fight  
Or see you die  
Live, live and let live  
Wash out the stains  
Repent your sins  
Live, it’s not too late  
Let go of the hate  
We can escape

Romeo:  
Think of your family, your friends, your wives  
You have the power to save their lives

Romeo/Benvolio:  
Live, we’ve still got a chance  
Live, come on, take my hand

Chorus:  
Live, live and let live  
We don’t wanna fight  
Or see you die  
Live, it’s not too late  
Let go of the hate  
We can escape  
(Live x4)

Romeo:  
You’re forgetting the law  
There’s no need to fight, no  
We all pay for our fathers’ sins  
Lay down your swords  
We can still win

Romeo/Benvolio:  
Live, drink, and grow old  
Live, and save your souls

Mercutio:  
No, you can’t help me  
We’re too far gone  
They’ve hated us  
For far too long  
But don’t you worry, I’ll be fine  
He’s a dog, all bark and no bite

Tybalt:  
Who are you to talk to me like that?  
You’re no better, you’re just as bad  
You’re all filled up with love  
And you piss tenderness  
You’re just like the vultures  
Who prey on weakness

Tybalt/Mercutio:  
Here, life is a battle

Mercutio:  
Life’s

Tybalt:  
Not!

Tybalt/Mercutio:  
Just like a theater

Chorus:  
Live (x8)  
Live, live and let live  
We don’t wanna fight  
Or see you die  
Live, it’s not too late  
Let go of the hate  
We can escape  
Live (x3)


	12. 17. La Vengeance

Lord Capulet:  
What is the price  
For one who has taken a life  
Who is to pay  
For the lives we’ve lost here today

Lady Montague:  
My son was wrong  
But he wasn’t the only one  
Tybalt also  
Spilled the blood of Mercutio

Prince Escalus:  
Out of control  
Your bloodlust cost me one of my own  
Bring him to me  
And let him speak

Romeo:  
Please believe me when I say  
I didn’t want it this way  
I was never one for violence  
But it’s true, I took my revenge  
How could I just stand by  
And watch as my best friend died

Tell me why you judge me now  
You’re the ones who taught me how  
Born to fight and raised to hate  
We can’t change, no, it’s much too late  
Your children are dying  
Because our lives mean nothing

Chorus:  
What is the price  
For one who has taken a life  
Who is to pay  
For the lives we’ve lost here today

What is the price  
For one who has taken a life  
Who is to pay  
For the lives we’ve lost here today

Prince Escalus:  
You all were warned  
Now we’re left with children to mourn  
Prince of the Fools  
Is how I rule

Chorus:  
What is the price?


	13. 18. Duo du Desespoir

Nurse:  
Tell me, how did this all start  
When did everything fall apart?  
I hate it when she cries  
Her tears are the same as mine  
Don’t know if you’ll still help us out  
But please, just hear me now

Oh, God on high  
Won’t you tell me why  
The hearts that we own  
Are of ice and stone  
Why have you left us here?  
Why won’t you listen to our prayers?

Fires of revenge are blazing  
Skies are filled with ashes, raining  
Down on all our heads  
Could this be the end?

Friar Lawrence:  
You were banished for your own sake  
Once you leave, you’ll be safe  
The Capulets would have killed you  
Romeo of Montague  
In Mantua, I have faith you  
Can start life anew

Oh, God on high  
Won’t you tell me why  
We wear all our sins  
Like a scar on skin  
Please, grant them forgiveness  
The rest of us have no salvation

Nurse/Friar:  
Why can’t we wash out the blood stains  
Why must we all live with this pain  
Why do you strike down your own children

Chorus:  
Oh, God on high  
Won’t you tell me why  
The hearts that we own  
Are of ice and stone  
Why have you left us here?  
Why won’t you listen to our prayers?

Fires of revenge are blazing  
Skies are filled with ashes, raining  
Down on all our heads  
Could this be the end?

Oh, God on high  
Won’t you tell me why  
We wear all our sins  
Like a scar on skin  
Please, grant them forgiveness  
The rest of us have no salvation

Why can’t we wash out the blood stains  
Why must we live with this pain  
Oh, why do you still strike down your own children  
God


	14. 19. Le Chant de L'Alouette

Romeo:  
Juliet, Juliet  
I hear the song, the lark says  
The sun is rising, the time’s come  
Goodbye, Juliet, my love

Juliet:  
Romeo, Romeo  
The night bird sings, please don’t go  
I cannot do this one more day  
Please don’t go away

What can I do  
I don’t want to  
Live without you

Hold me closer  
Until it’s all over  
Lie here forever  
Die here together

Romeo:  
Stay here, Stay here  
And let go of my fears  
I don’t care what they say  
They can’t drive me away  
With you is where I’ll stay  
I’ll die with you today

Juliet:  
Oh no, don’t hide  
Life’s waiting outside

Romeo/Juliet:  
Hold me closer  
Until it’s all over  
Lie here forever  
Die here together

Lie here forever  
Die here together  
My love


	15. 20. Demain

Lord Capulet:  
Paris, I’m so glad you could be here today  
The time has come to give Juliet away  
I know you’ll treat her right  
Guide her through these dark times  
And I trust you, my boy  
Will be the perfect choice

Tomorrow is the day  
I will give her away

Lady Capulet:  
Juliet, you know your father and I love you  
Juliet, you know we only want the best for you  
You and him will marry  
And you’ll start a family  
He can make you happy  
Just trust me, dear, you’ll see

Tomorrow is the day  
To give you away

Lord Capulet:  
It’s tough out there for a girl

Lady Capulet:  
When men think they own this world

Lord Capulet/Lady Capulet:  
Please dry your eyes  
Now, don’t you cry  
Tomorrow you’ll  
Start a new life

Tomorrow is the day  
To give you away

Juliet:  
Oh Nurse (Tomorrow)  
They want me and him to marry (You’ll be a bride)  
Oh Nurse (Tomorrow)  
Tell me, why should I obey (It’s already decided)  
I would rather die (She’s such a spoiled child)  
Than lay next to him at night  
And you know  
I’m already married to Romeo

Chorus:  
Tomorrow is the day  
You’ll be given away

Nurse:  
How on earth could you still love him  
He killed Tybalt, your cousin  
Just once today  
You must obey  
I promise you  
Will be okay

Nurse/Chorus:  
Tomorrow is the day  
We’ll give you away

Chorus:  
Tomorrow will be the day  
That you’ll be given away

Juliet:  
I have rights  
And I’ll fight  
Leave me be  
Have mercy

Paris:  
You can’t fight  
His words bind  
You’ll marry me

Juliet:  
No!

Chorus:  
Tomorrow is the day  
We’ll give you away


	16. 21. On Prie

Juliet:  
When the seas are black  
And the clouds burst  
When we have no one, nowhere to turn  
When our hearts begin to break  
And we’re lost without a place  
When the gods are in a rage  
And the fires of heaven blaze

Romeo/Juliet:  
We pray  
We pray  
We pray  
We pray

Romeo:  
We pray  
When our souls are far from home  
And we lose the will to roam  
It’s the only way we know

When the devil’s gaining strength  
And the fight becomes too much to take  
When there’s tears falling from our eyes

Romeo/Juliet:  
When the nights are filled with children’s cries

When there’s nothing left to do  
That is when we turn to you

Romeo/Juliet:  
We pray  
We pray  
We pray  
We pray

We pray  
For our parents, for our friends  
When it seems like it’s the end  
It is on you we depend

Romeo:  
When the battles have ceased  
We’re still hoping for peace

Chorus:  
But when the earth shakes

Romeo/Juliet:  
We pray, we pray

Romeo/Juliet/Chorus:  
(We pray) When our life is a prison  
We pray to ask that our souls be pardoned  
(We pray) that we mean something to you  
We pray when death comes to collect her due  
(We pray) When our life is a prison  
We pray to ask that our souls be pardoned

We pray  
For our parents, for our friends  
When it seems like it’s the end  
It is on you we depend

Romeo:  
When the seas are black and the clouds burst

Juliet:  
When we have no one, nowhere to turn

Chorus:  
We pray


	17. 22. Le Poison

Juliet:  
Sweet dreams of lovers  
Oh, where do you go  
Will my soul end up  
Above or below  
Lord, be my guide  
Through my suicide

Romeo, why do they  
Act like they know  
Laugh at our love  
Use our names as a joke  
Lord, be my guide  
As I take my life

If life’s a stage  
Then the show must go on  
Too late to think now  
About what will go wrong  
I’ll die to save my life  
And return at sunrise

Chorus:  
Sweet child, sleep child  
I promise you  
When you awake  
That his love will be true  
Lord, be her guide


	18. 23. Comment Lui Dire

I’m not someone important  
I’m just one of his childhood friends  
We would drink and dance but now the party’s over  
Can’t believe it was yesterday  
When death seemed so far away  
Now we’re caught inside this hell  
Held here captive by her wicked spell

We were once kings of the world  
But now they’re gone and I’m all alone  
Romeo’s queen fell before our eyes  
The game’s over, Juliet has died  
Tell me why  
Is this task mine

What can I say, what can I say  
The love of his life  
Has died tonight  
This is gonna break his heart  
I can’t watch him fall apart  
But there’s no one else to tell  
I am all that he has left  
I can’t do this, I can’t hurt him  
What can I say

I grew up on these streets  
My friends were my family  
But now all my friends are dead  
And I’m an orphan  
Mercutio used to say  
“Life is beautiful,” we danced and sang  
Now he's silent in his grave  
And with him, my heart now lays

We were once kings of the world  
But now they’re gone and I’m all alone  
Even if we forgive and forget  
We can never bring back Juliet  
Tell me why  
Is this task mine

What can I say, what can I say  
That everyone is gone  
We have no one  
And when all is done and said  
Juliet will still be dead  
And I wonder if she knows  
Just how deep this cut will go  
I can’t do this, I can’t hurt him  
What can I say, what can I say

What can I say  
The love of his life  
Has died tonight  
This is gonna break his heart  
I can’t watch him fall apart  
But there’s no one else to speak  
Death took everyone from me  
I can’t do this, I can’t hurt him  
What can I say, what can I say


End file.
